1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fluid pumping, and more particularly to fluid pumping devices for gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Pumps are commonly used to pump and pressurize fluid in fluid distribution systems. Gas turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines for aircraft main engines or auxiliary power units, typically use gear pumps to provide fuel flow and pressure to gas turbine engines and other aircraft systems. Such pumps generally operate over a relatively large rotational speed operating range to provide critical fuel flow and pressures for various functions. One example of a fuel gear pump is a dual stage pump including a drive gear and a driven gear. The drive gear is typically fixed to a drive shaft, which receives rotational power from an accessory gearbox. The driven gear is generally intermeshed with the drive gear such that the teeth of the drive gear intermesh with the teeth of the driven. Each stage of the gear pump is disposed within a housing with an inlet and outlet and is supported by bearings with a bearing face. The bearing face provides a contour that receives pressurized fuel from the intermeshed gears and directs the pressurize fuel to the housing outlet, and to maintain proper function, pump assemblies including bearing surfaces can be periodically replaced.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need in the art for improved gear pumps and methods of reconditioning the bearing faces of such gear pumps. The present disclosure provides a solution to these needs.